Not That Kind of Girl
by Vela Nova
Summary: Blaze's school career is full of inconveniences: her teachers are incompetent, her time is often wasted, she can't interact with her peers without messing something up, she's socially inept, oh- and yes, as a matter of fact, her best friend is also a painfully oblivious boy with the most charming of smiles. But he doesn't know he's driving her crazy, right? Human AU. Silvaze.


It's a hot summer's day and Blaze is well and truly exhausted to say the least. She hates the heat - she has enough of it coursing through her veins - but then again, she hates the bitterness that accompanies the more wintry months. She feels out of place in December, retaining an incredible amount of warmth even with the coldest of temperatures surrounding her.

By the time she's out of the front door, she's late for school. With her backpack slung precariously over one shoulder and her teeth digging into a slice of toasted bread, she glares at the sun and pulls a red hair tie out of one of her trouser pockets. Gathering her lilac hair into her hands, she binds it the best she can with the tie, but strands manage to escape. They stick up here and there, and her fringe falls over her eyes before she has the chance to flick it to one side.

"I hate summer." She grumbles unhappily, chewing on her unbuttered toast, pulling a face.

"You look so grumpy!" A familiar voice tells her from not too far away, and Blaze stops walking, turning her head to the side to meet a pair of eyes as golden as her own.

"Silver," she says, testing the name on her tongue as she does every day. "How are you?"

He laughs and runs a hand through his hair, ruffling white, unkempt locks everywhere. "I was feeling great, but then a girl with a face like thunder almost bulldozed me over."

"Shut up." Blaze tells him, dropping her polite social pretenses, shaking her head with the faintest of smiles playing upon her lips. Her first smile of the day.

Silver shrugs and stretches his arms upwards, letting out a whine of satisfaction as he loosens his muscles. His thin dress shirt isn't tucked into the waistband of his trousers to begin with, and it rises with his movements, exposing a thin strip of bare, moderately tanned skin. It's enough for the flames dancing beneath the surface of Blaze's skin to rear their ugly heads and her cheeks flare, mocking her with their colour. She starts to walk again, hoping that her friend had missed her blatant (but unintentional!) staring... which wouldn't be unlikely.

"H-Hurry up!" She snaps, struggling to form her words properly, caught off guard. "Otherwise we'll be late, and I've got English Literature first period!"

"Ah!" Silver breaks out of his sluggish daze and Blaze realises that he's still incredibly tired, just like she is. "We'd better get going then!"

* * *

Blaze likes English Literature - a lot, it's a decent subject to study - but she hates the people in her class. They're all so cheery and sociable with one another, on a Monday morning too. It's painful just to watch them giggle and smile at one another with such sincerity and joy. How is one supposed to find joy in waking up at seven at the start of the week?

The girl who sits next to her is called Amy, and they've known each other for around a year and a half. Amy's a sweet girl with a sweet smile and a sweet face. She's just a sweet person, through and through. Of course, all roses have their thorns, as Blaze likes to point out, and Amy's thorn is most definitely her undying attraction to their year group's star athlete, a boy affectionately nicknamed Sonic.

Sometimes Blaze thinks of herself as more of a thorn rather than a rose. She decides she doesn't really mind.

Amy doodles on the notepad set out in front of her, pencilling little hearts around the name she's inked out in pink - _Sonikku_ - and she sighs dreamily as Blaze scans over the texts they'll be studying in a few minutes, when their incompetent teacher finally makes an appearance.

"Isn't he just so handsome?" Amy smiles. Blazes makes a noise that conveys her apathy and that's enough to please Amy. Besides, if she'd explicitly said yes, Amy would've felt as if her affections were under attack. Threatened. If she'd said no, Amy would've defended her muse until Blaze succumbed to the concept of Sonic's apparently undeniable attractiveness.

After what Blaze judges to be ten minutes, their teacher still hasn't turned up. _Five more minutes_, she decides, and then she'll leave. Perhaps for the library. Amy judges her artwork whilst simultaneously examining her polished and painted fingernails for imperfections to scrutinise and hastily fix. "So how are you and Silv?" She asks nonchalantly and Blaze freezes. Amy fixes her bubble-gum pink hair turns to Blaze with a mischievous grin.

"...I'm okay and he's okay. I presume." Blaze forces herself an unnatural smile of her own. It doesn't feel right. She like Amy - of course she does! Smiling... smiling just isn't her thing. She hates to many things to be a happy person, or so she feels.

"...Stop looking at me like that." Blaze frowns after a while, because she's pretty sure Amy's giving her what a lot of other girls call _"the look"_ - _the look, _which speaks for Amy and tells Blaze that she's not getting out of this so easily.

"You know that's not what I meant!" Amy smiles cheekily and jab Blaze playfully in the ribs with her elbow. Her emerald eyes glitter and sparkle and it's all too cliché for Blaze. She's read books like this, where a girl goes to her more experienced and romanticised friend for advice on boys, and she's beginning to feel uncomfortable. She didn't ask for advice, for starters! And she doesn't want to start talking about her non-existent love life!

"I don't know what you're talking about." Blaze feigns, and again, her flames dance and her pale cheeks flare. She's quick to bury her nose into a book she's stashed in her backpack, intent on avoiding the subject of Silver when around this girl. She knows they dated very briefly in the past, Silver and Amy. It lasted for all of a week and they hadn't even gotten around to hold each other's hands yet. "...Has Sonic asked you out on that date yet?"

In an instant, Amy's attention shifts and she starting lecturing Blaze on how Sonic will ask for her hand in marriage when he's good and ready. _Soon,_ she says, and Blaze smiles at how the pink haired girl's been relentlessly pursuing this boy for around five years.

* * *

Leaving Amy alone to continue with her drawings and such, Blaze heads out to the library, deciding that her teacher isn't going to arrive any time soon. She keeps on brushing her irritating fringe to one side and checks the time. She still has twenty minutes before second period. Wonderful.

On her way round to the academy's eastern wing, en route to the library, she passes a couple of snickering boys who make a few jokes, laughing at her expanse. It's nothing new, the same old puns - _Hey Blaze, you're so hot, _one of them taunts, accompanied by his unusually lanky friend, who makes a rude gesture - Blaze crosses her arms over her chest defensively, in two minds of whether she should burn their skin or just lightly char their faces. She's also too distracted to realise that she's not paying any attention to where she's going, not until she finds herself walking straight into solid matter.

"Lay off, guys." Silver frowns, irked by the boys and their distasteful jokes, and they quickly shut up.

For the third time that day, Blaze is incapable of controlling the fire raging within her and she flustered at Silver's sudden appearance.

"You okay?" He asks, smiling with a sort of shyness Blaze isn't used to associating with him. He reaches a hand up and places it against her forehead. "You look kind of ill. Want me to escort you home?"

Blaze leaps away from his touch, eyes wide and cheeks burning with such incredible intensity.

"I'm fine!" She practically barks out, jarred by the foreign emotions swirling alongside the inferno in her heart. She practically sprints past him, her eyes throwing daggers down at the floor.

What's wrong with her?


End file.
